Second Second Chances
by evilregalbellerina
Summary: After losing Robin and Hook, Emma and Regina discover how deep their connection truly runs. How will the women react? How will others react? DISCLAIMER: Rated M to be safe. I own nothing from OUAT, Disney or ABC. I truly only own my girlfriends heart and other bits. Lots of love to everyone and please enjoy!
1. Chp1 Not Alone

**A/N: Just something floating around in my head for a little while now. Working on getting back into writing again. Hope you enjoy.**

Everyone left the funeral as the rain beat down. Regina stayed behind to have just one more moment of peace before the onslaught of kindness and sympathy drove her mad. Once again, she was alone; shel lost another love, and really why was she surprised? Villains never got their happy endings. She just thought they were finally past all that. Maybe it was just a fate she couldn't escape.

As her tears fell harder, so did the rain that pelted her skin, feeding off her emotions. Her sorrow darkened the sky above her, her vision blurred by flashes of light and all sound drowned out by a thundering boom. She expected the earth to split beneath her and swallow her whole. She wished it.

Suddenly a warm hand slipped in her grip and all of it stopped; the thunder ceased, the lightning stopped and the rain slowed. It was a soft drizzle now, but Regina couldn't feel it because the person next to her had shielded them both under a large black umbrella.

Regina looked to her left. "Emma." She leaned against the woman who had become her friend, someone she would cast curses for, go to hell for. "Why is this happening?" She sobbed.

Emma wrapped her arm around the smaller woman, offering as much strength and comfort as she possibly could. "I really don't know Regina. You're not alone okay?"

"But I am. I always will be right?" The mayor looked away in grief. "Because everyone I decide to let in just end up suffering. They die Miss Swan. I'm destined to be alone."

"Well… I'm not going anywhere." At this Regina looked into bright green eyes, open and honest. "Let me in. We can help each other."

Guilt hit the brunette hard and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry Emma. I'm so sorry I couldn't save Hook."

"I truly b believe everything happens for a reason. I hate that Hook is gone but I have to believe something good will come out of it."

"How do you do that?" Regina was searching, grasping for a glimmer of hope. If anyone would provide it, it would be a product of true love.

"Because after everything we've both been through, I refuse to believe that this is it for us." Emma said us because she knew the woman next to her didn't believe she was worthy of a happy ending. "We will have our happy endings Regina, I promise."

"I don't know how to move on from this savior. Last time I lost love I…"

"You were alone. But now you're not." To emphasize her point, Emma pulled Regina tighter against her side. "You have me Regina. So you call or text me any time, night or day and I promise I'll be there for you." Emma's hand had been rubbing soothing circles against the other woman's hip and Regina surrendered to the embrace, because she actually believed Emma Swan.

"We should head out Emma. Everyone will be waiting for us." Regina reluctantly pulled away, a practiced smile on her face. OF course Emma saw right through it, but let it go, not wanting to push. Regina turned back to Robin's casket, resting her hand on it. "Goodbye Robin."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the rain poured down once more. Emma used the umbrella to cover them both as they walked to Regina's car, heading over to Granny's together in complete silence.

…

"Regina." Snow and Charming mournfully walked to her table. "Today is not a day I would wish on anyone and I truly hope we never have another one like it." Snow took her former step mother turned friends hand. "I know it won't help much, but I am so so sorry for your loss Regina."

The Mayor sighed. "Thank you Snow." She squeezed the woman's hand softly, showing her that she was really grateful. It was a lot for her to take in; having her long time enemy comforting her for lost love. She was really and truly happy that they had let that go and they were in a good place now. They were family.

Charming wrapped his arm around his wife. "We are here for you Regina. Call us if you need anything. If you need us to take Henry for a weekend, anything."

"Thanks David, thank you Snow." Regina wanted to be okay but she wasn't. She was exhausted. "Would you mind staying with Henry for a bit? I'll be right back."

"Sure." Snow and David answered in unison.

Regina walked toward the bathroom. Once out of sight she passed the women's bathroom and walked up the stairs to find an empty room. She magicked the door open and walked in, stepping into the quiet and solitude of the small room. Regina was overwhelmed by emotion, allowing herself to completely breakdown now that she was away from curious eyes. She fell into the large bed, her tears soaking the pillow beneath her head. she couldn't breathe and everything ached; too much for her to bear.

The Queen, who once took hearts decided in that moment to reach for her own; her hand disappearing in her chest before pulling out the glowing organ. As soon as her heart was removed, she felt an enormous weight lifted off of her. She still hurt beyond belief, but at least she didn't feel like she was being torn to pieces.

After days of not sleeping, she finally gave in and fell asleep, her heart tucked safely against her, her worries temporarily fading away.

…

Emma saw her parents sitting with Henry. She scanned the room, looking for the brunette. "Hey kid." She kissed Henry's head. "Where's your mom?"

"I saw her go to the bathroom a while ago but haven't seen her since." He frowned.

"I think she went upstairs Emma." Snow offered to her daughter who was also grieving her lost love. She was proud of the woman in front of her, caring so deeply for others, even in the midst of her own pain.

"Thanks mom. I'll go get her."

"Ma?"

Emma turned around to see tears in Henry's eyes. He was growing up so fast but he was still the ten year old boy that came to get her in New York. "What's up?"

"How… how can I help mom?" Henry felt such sorrow for both of his moms, but he knew Regina's suffering was different, going back for years. He knew she was the one more susceptible to fading away. "I don't know how to help her."

"Oh kid…" Emma hugged him as tight as she could. "You just be there for her okay? Let her know every single day that she isn't alone and that she's so loved."

"Okay." He sniffled. "I will do that I promise." He squeezed the blonde before releasing her.

…

Emma found the room with ease and slipped inside. Regina was laying the bed sleeping, curled away from her. She closed the door and made her way over to the bed, wanting to cover the Mayor with a blanket. She felt a need to protect and care for her; after all she made a promise.

Green eyes widened in shock when she saw what was being gently cradled in the the woman's hands. Emma didn't know what to do, but she knew that Regina couldn't be left alone like this. She went back downstairs quietly.

"Hey Hen. Stay at the grandparents tonight okay?"

"Sure… um… is everything okay? Is it mom?"

"She's just really tired kid. I'm gonna stay with her so she doesn't wake up alone okay? I'll make sure she's okay."

"You won't leave her?"

"Never." Emma instantly felt the weight of that single word, knowing it was completely and utterly true. She was there giving Regina forever without even meaning to. They were family. "We'll see you in the morning for breakfast okay?"

"Okay. I love you ma." He hugged her. "Give mom a hug for me please?"

"Promise."

Emma got back upstairs, hoping to quietly slip back in the room without waking the exhausted woman. Instead she was greeted with wide open brown eyes staring at her from the bed. "Gina you're up." The Mayor looked at her curiously. "Oh… I found you sleeping earlier and went to tell everyone they could just go home. I was just gonna crash on the floor."

"Why?" The voice laced with gravel and pain whispered through the dark room.

"I promised I'd be here for you." She took her shoes off and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her legs beneath her body. "I have something for you." Emma waved her hand, a white cloud conjuring a beautiful white box; a crown engraved on it and a ruby gem placed in the center.

"What is that?" Regina inched closer.

"It's a safe place Regina." Emma closed her eyes, a tear falling down her cheek. "For your heart. Until you're ready to put it back where it belongs. I promise it'll be safe. Only you, Henry and I can even touch this box." She handed it to Regina who took it with tears in her eyes.

"You must think I'm a coward. I can't even grieve like a normal person." She tried to look away, ashamed of herself, but warm fingers wouldn't let her. She felt the slender hand beneath her chin, pulling her gaze to green orbs.

"You don't have to do that with me Regina. You're the strongest person I know. Sometimes the pain is too much to bear; I understand, you know I do."

Regina held her heart close to her chest but didn't try to put it back. "How can I do this again? How do I move on?"

"Find a way Regina." Emma held her hand out. "But until then, I will protect your heart okay? Trust me."

"I do." Regina had only ever given her actual heart to one other person, Robin. As she handed the organ over to the blonde, she felt something she hadn't felt since that day long ago. She felt safe, completely protected.

Emma took the heart from Regina who gasped loudly.

"Oh my god I'm sorry… Gina what did I do?" Emma panicked slightly, not realizing that her emotions and therefore magic had somehow affected the Queen's heart. Emma thought maybe she squeezed a little too hard. She followed Regina's gaze, looking to her hand to see a faint white glow. "Regina? What is that?"

Regina was crying, shaking her head. "That's impossible."

"What's impossible? What is it?"

"Emma…" She looked deep into Emma's eyes. "It's love."

Emma carefully placed Regina's heart in the white box, putting it on the bedside table. "Well…"

"No. It's not possible Emma."

"What's not possible?"

"You can't love me." Regina whispered, but Emma heard her as clear as day.

"Maybe it's because you're my best friend? I mean I do love you Regina." Emma knew deep down that it was a lie. Her love for the woman next to her was real and she knew it since they met; even when she hated her, she loved her. She simply lied to protect the woman who seemed to loathe the idea of loving her.

"No." Regina wiped her wet cheeks. "Emma that's… that's true love. That was magic I… I felt it." She pointed to her chest. "Here." She was so confused. This wasn't supposed to be able to happen for her again. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

The quiet in the room was deafening.

"You're not." Emma decided that she needed to follow her own advice and be brave. "You are not crazy. There is love in my heart for you Regina. There has been for a while, but everything happened the way it happened and I never had a chance to think of it really. We both lost our soul mates but it doesn't change the fact that deep down inside… I do feel love for you."

Emma moved so she sat next to Regina, leaning against the headboard.

"You can't love me."

"Yeah… you keep saying that but you aren't telling me why."

Regina sighed heavily. "Do I really need to say it Emma? How about I show you again?" Before Emma could respond, tan fingers pressed against her temple.

Emma winced in pain.

 _Daniel's death destroyed her, her father's heart turning to dust between her fingers, killing Snow White's father, massacres in the Enchanted Forest, casting a curse that destroyed everyone's happy endings. Henry eating a poisoned turnover, Henry abducted by Pan, Emma and Henry driving away from Storybrooke, 'You would have been enough.' Robin fading away before her eyes, dying to protect her._

As she came to, Emma gasped violently for air. "What was that?"

"I didn't show you my memories Emma. I let you have them. I let you feel them." She leaned in toward the blonde. "Now tell me… do you still want to love me?"

Emma didn't answer. Instead she leaned in, closing the small space between them and pressed her lips softly against the brunettes.

 _Emma bringing Henry home. Seeing Regina for the first time. Envying the Mayor for raising her son, hating the evil queen for almost killing him. Regina absorbing the magic from the trigger, risking her life to prove that she wasn't that evil. Her friend giving her memories of a good life with Henry, Emma never gave him up. Regina changing, Regina breaking the new curse. Saving Regina from the darkness. Regina saving her from the darkness. 'You can lie to everyone else, but you can't lie to me.' Saving each other. Regina going to the underworld for Emma, staying for Emma and losing love again. Emma holding her heart._

Emma pulled away slowly. Dark brown eyes bore into her soul. "Emma."

The savior pulled Regina's face toward her gently but with a burning intensity before she whispered against her lips. "Now… tell me again that I can't love you."

 **Aloha! My overall goal is to create this story and get it out of my head. I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully get some good feels from it. I promise as little angst as possible and as much fluff as I can possibly come up with. Love you all. 3**


	2. Chp2 Broken Pieces

**A/N: Hello beautiful peoples. I didn't realize there would actually be readers. lol. So here is another chapter for you lovelies. Enjoy!**

 _"_ _Now… tell me again that I can't love you."_

…

Electricity crackled and popped around the two women as they remained in their spots. Emma's hand still gently resting against the brunette's jaw, their lips still only a breath away.

"Emma… I didn't realize. I mean you… Hook…" Regina normally knew what to say and when but at this very moment in time she was frozen and unsure. How could she have known?

"Yeah." Emma slowly pulled away. "Hook happened and I wanted you even then. I felt like the worst person in the world because I didn't actually want him. I wanted you Regina. But Neverland, Pan and the missing year. Life just kept getting in the way." She rubbed her aching eyes. "I don't regret Hook because I actually did come to love him, but I think life would have been so much different for all of us if I had told you how I felt."

"When… when did you know that it was love?" Regina tried to put it all together, tried to figure out when it happened and how it happened.

"When you decided to sacrifice your happiness for me and Henry."

New York. The missing year. For everyone else it was a year they would forget, only to remember but for Emma it was almost eleven years of a good life, with her son. She raised him and she never gave him up. When Hook made her remember everything, she didn't forget the memories that Regina blessed her with.

"When we came back and I saw you in the diner, I wanted to tell you everything that I felt the day we drove out of Storybrooke. Everything came back to me and I wanted to kiss you Regina. That was when I knew."

"That was a long time ago." Regina was in awe. "So much has happened since then. How do you feel now?"

Emma smiled. Regina smiled. "I mean, true love never really goes away does it?"

"No Swan, it doesn't. But what does that mean for us?"

"That depends Madam Mayor."

"Depends on what Sheriff?"

"On you. True love works both ways Gina. So when did you know?" Emma looked down between them and saw Regina's hand on the bed, palm up and hand open. She laced their fingers together in support and as a show of strength.

"When Robin went back to his wife. I was by the door, sitting on the floor crying from heartbreak. You made me a promise then."

"To bring you your happy ending." Emma smiled sadly at the memory; knowing how hurt Regina had been devastated her.

"Yes. I knew what my happy ending would have been." Regina stared into open green eyes. "You Emma." She cleared her throat of emotion before continuing. "It nearly killed me to know I couldn't have you. Another thing I'd never be able to have. So I had to search for a new happy ending."

"Which is where the author came along."

"Yes."

"I wish I knew Regina."

"I wish I hadn't been so afraid back then Emma."

"Look, everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is just how it's supposed to be."

Regina hummed in agreement. "So what now?"

"We can do this." Emma answered as though it were the only possible response. "We just take it one day at a time and face everything together; never apart. Then we see what happens."

The blonde squeezed her hand lightly.

"That sounds like a plan Sheriff."

"Are you always gonna call me that?"

"It will be one of the many things I'll call you Swan." A blush crept up the saviors neck.

"One more thing." Emma looked to Regina, completely serious. "Your heart Gina. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll put it back Emma I promise. I just need a few days of peace. I know it's stupid." She scoffed at herself, realizing how idiotic that sounded. Why couldn't she just deal with her pain the same way as everyone else?

"I understand Regina. I also know that things will get better. We have each other now, our family and our son. But it will only truly get better with your heart right where it belongs."

"You know you really are your mother's daughter."

"Take your time Regina. There's no rush, and your heart is safe with me I promise."

There it was again; a promise from the Savior that wouldn't be broken. Regina knew it.

She didn't know why she was being given this second chance, but she decided in that moment that she wouldn't question it, she wouldn't turn away from it; she would simply be grateful.

"Henry is staying with my parents tonight and Ruby knows we're here. We can stay here tonight. You must be exhausted."

"We?" Regina shouldn't have been as surprised as she was. Of course Emma would volunteer to stay.

"I can sleep on the floor. No big deal."

"No. Stay here." Regina pulled the blonde toward her. "Please." She pulled again, both women laying down side by side, staring up at the ceiling in silence.

Emma turned on her side, facing the woman next to her as she inched closer. "Hey look at me please." Regina turned to mirror the Sheriff, their bodies touching from head to toe as they gazed into each other's eyes. "We will get through all of this together. You're not alone anymore okay?"

Regina couldn't find her voice so she just gave a soft nod. Emma pulled her impossibly closer. It was an intimate position, legs wrapped around each other, arms slung over waists and foreheads pressed against each other.

"Goodnight Gina."

…

It had been the first time in a while since Regina had a full nights sleep and when she woke, it was in the warm embrace of the Savior. Bright green eyes were studying her as she started to wake. She couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face at the sight of unruly blonde locks, a majestic mane of hair she wished she could disappear into.

"Good morning Emma." The Mayor's morning voice did things to the blonde. Emma's eyes widened at the sultry tone, surprised by the warmth stirring low in her stomach. "What?"

"Um… nothing. Good morning beautiful." The endearing term left Emma's mouth out of her control. She was just speaking her mind and her heart. "We're having breakfast downstairs with Henry. Is that okay?"

Regina sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Yes. Is he okay?"

"You know the kid. He's worried about his mom. He wants you to be happy Regina."

"I know. I will be happier soon." She smiled sheepishly, blushing when she saw Emma staring again. "What?"

Emma was too mesmerized by this woman. Since the previous nights confessions, she felt different; braver, confident and completely sure of her feelings.

"Regina, I'm gonna tell you something I should have told you the day I met you." She paused and took a deep breath. She could do this. "You are absolutely and truly the most stunning human being I have ever met in my life. So if you ever catch me staring, you don't have to say what. I'm staring because you take my breath away."

And once again, Regina was speechless. What could she possibly say? "Thank you Emma." Not the best, but it would be okay for now.

Like clockwork, the blondes stomach growled, effectively ruining the moment. "Oh my god… I'm so sorry." Emma looked like a lost puppy. Regina smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Emma realized that it must be nearly impossible to show any sincerity without your heart. "Come on Gina, I'm starving." Emma held out her hand and the other woman took it as she was lead into the diner. Reluctantly, Regina let go when she started hearing the usual morning chatter that went on in Granny's.

"Mom!" Henry practically rushed his mother, wrapping his arms around her in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too."

Henry felt like something was a little off about his mom. "Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

He was a teenager now, and extremely observant. Regina looked to Emma for assistance which she recognized immediately.

"Your mom is just a little tired still." It wasn't a complete lie, they were all exhausted. "We'll talk about it later okay?"

"Okay." He agreed, trusting that they'd tell him if anything was horribly wrong. "I want the BIG BREAKFAST!" He ran to the booth, ready to order.

"Oh! Me too!" Emma's smile went from ear to ear as she joined her son.

"That's where he gets it from." Regina mumbled to herself, although Emma did hear it.

"Don't worry Regina we'll order fruit too okay?" Emma tried to cut a deal.

"Orange juice doesn't count Em-ma." She said the blondes name slowly, smiling when she saw eyes widen and a challenging smirk on beautiful pale lips.

"Fine. You pick the fruit." Emma stuck her tongue out at the other woman playfully before she ran to join Henry, saving Regina a seat right next to her.

…

The day had gone by as normally as possible. Regina did ask Henry to stay the night with Emma at her house. She needed some time alone to mourn, to cope.

He agreed, or rather Emma agreed for him. He really didn't want to be away from his adoptive mother. Not when she needed him most.

It was now 7 PM and Regina sat in her tub, surrounded by unlit candles. All she had to do was concentrate, breathe and focus. The candles lit one by one and she smiled, happy that she was able to control something.

She shifted, attempting to get comfortable but nothing worked. She played music and nothing. She listened to her favorite book on tape and nothing. She was just uncomfortable and lonely.

She reached over the tub, drying her hands on the towel before picking up her phone.

'Emma? Are you there?' She sent the text and waited.

About 18 seconds passed before her phone lit up.

'Hey are you okay?' 'Is something wrong?' 'Do you need me to poof over there cause I will?' Each text was sent within two seconds of each other.

'I was wondering if um… I don't want to be here.'

'What do you mean Gina?' Emma started to worry.

'In my home Emma. I don't want to be here. It doesn't feel right.'

Her phone went off again.

'Pack a bag Regina, I'm coming to get you.'

'I could just poof over Emma.'

'Describe your room for me please.'

'Emma you don't need to do that.'

'Please Regina or I will poof into a wall.'

Regina chuckled. That would be a sight.

'Up the stairs and down the hall. First door on the right is my bedroom. Just get to the top of the stairs and walk. I'm getting out of the tub now.'

Emma nearly dropped her phone. Regina was texting from the bath. She concentrated with everything she had in her and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, only to reappear in the middle of Regina's bathroom just as the Mayor had grabbed her towel.

"Emma!" Regina pulled the towel against her, covering the important parts, but sill leaving very womanly curves exposed behind the folded fabric.

"I'm so sorry!" Emma stared a second too long before covering her eyes with her hands. "I didn't mean to do that! I swear I was aiming for the stairs. I just… my brain went a different million directions when you texted tub and I guess this happened. I'm so sorry."

Regina's hand pulled Emma's away from her eyes which were shut tighter than a lid on a pickle jar. "Emma. It's okay."

When Emma opened her eyes, Regina had covered up completely with the towel.

"I'm sorry. I should have just driven." She looked away, almost ashamed.

"It's okay Emma. Not like you won't see all of this one day. I mean true loves are bound to have sex right?" Regina felt confident now. She saw how Emma looked at her before shielding her eyes. Something about it made Regina feel brave.

"Wow. Um… yeah." It was Emma's turn to be speechless. "Sex…" She had no idea where she was going with that.

"Don't panic darling. I was kidding." Regina walked past her into her bedroom. "Mostly." She got her favorite at home sweat pants and tank top, throwing it on while the blonde turned the other way. "I'm dressed now."

They packed a couple bags for the brunette. Emma carried them downstairs to the Mercedes with Regina following close behind her. When they got in the car Emma looked over at Regina. She now knew what was under all those Mayoral outfits and she couldn't stop imagining it. She would have hoped her brain could be a little more respectful, but she was only human after all.

"Stop staring." Regina bit her lip, side eyeing the blonde next to her.

"I'm sorry. You're just so stunning." Emma shifted in her seat, turning to look out the window. "Wanna talk about why you can't stay at home?"

"It's different now. Robin wasn't living with me, but there are too many memories there. I don't know Emma I just feel uncomfortable in my own home and I hate it." Her voice was shaking, was it anger? fear?

"You feel guilty." Emma supplied a reason, and Regina agreed. "A soul mate dies and you find a true love. Lives were taken when they shouldn't have been. Regina life is messy and it's never gonna make sense…"

"It does when I'm with you Emma. That's why I can't stay in my house. It's not home anymore because I felt at home with you, when you held my heart… and before that."

"So you'll just stay with me okay? Until we figure this out. I have a room ready for you and Henry knows you're coming."

Regina nodded silently, keeping her eyes on the road ahead. The drive to Emma's place wasn't very long at all, in fact they could have walked if not for the bags she brought.

"I want to tell Henry about everything tomorrow." Regina was sure of her decision. "I can't lie to him anymore… I promised him I wouldn't lie."

"When you say everything… you mean?"

"I want to tell him that I don't have my heart. He'll be able to tell. He's always known me better than anyone. If you're okay with telling him, I'd like to share in confidence that we're true loves. I want to see how he feels about it before we continue exploring?" She was trying to figure out the right words to say.

"That sounds good Regina. We can do that in the morning I promise." She reached over and held the woman's hand. "But no matter what happens, I'm in this for the long run. No matter who has a problem with it, I want you to know that I'm in Regina."

…

"Here's your room." Emma walked in and put Regina's bags on the bed. Henry was still asleep but he'd be excited to see both his moms when he woke up. "I am right across the hall okay?"

"Thank you Emma."

"Just come get me if you need me. I'll have my door open."

Since when did Emma become such a grown up? Regina was surprised at the care and concern in the blondes voice and actions these past couple of days. "Goodnight Swan."

"Goodnight madam mayor."

They smiled before Emma left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar so some light could flood in when Regina slept. It was comforting and sweet. Regina felt like she was home again; although the broken pieces of her life were still just that… broken, she was starting to feel like something, or rather someone was slowly putting her back together again.

 **A/N: Okay so I was actually gonna continue this chapter but I felt like I needed to pause here and save the rest for a new chapter :) So we will be continuing soon with a cute family breakfast, some fun and fluff and of course a serious talk with Henry in the next chapter. I simply didn't want this one to run on and on for ages. Thank you for sticking with me and for all the support. Love you guys!**


	3. Chp3 Henry

**A/N: Sorry I had to take down and repost this because everything came up in code... like WTF!? So... This is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I swear I don't mean to drag this out and it's not supposed to be a slow burn, but I'm trying to figure out the right time to shove Regina's heart back in her chest without it feeling forced. Soon I promise... there will be better times, sexy times, happy times. Less sad times. Enjoy!**

Regina found herself surrounded by large fluffy pillows. She was well rested and so comfortable, she almost didn't want to get out of bed but she knew she should be a good guest and spend time with the host. What decided it for her was the sound of music coming up the stairs from the kitchen, as well as the smell of bacon invading her sense. She got up, throwing on a large sleep shirt and her shorts before making her way downstairs.

The sight that greeted her was breathtaking. Emma was moving so freely around her kitchen, pans on the stove with eggs and bacon cooking. As they cooked, the blonde was making waffles and dancing to Mambo No. 5.

Regina stared at the woman; legs for days, disappearing beneath barely there shorts and a long tank top. Emma was dancing and singing to the song and it was the cutest and sexiest thing Regina had ever seen.

"So cute." Regina covered her mouth, she meant to only think those words. Emma turned around blushing.

"Good morning Gina."

"Good morning."

Emma took her phone, turning the music down a little. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby to be honest." Regina sat on the kitchen island, getting closer to the blonde as she continued to make breakfast.

"That's great! You deserve it." Emma put her hand on the older woman's shoulder. "Henry should be up in a few." She noticed that Regina was looking around nervously, fidgeting as she tried to distract herself. "You wanna help me?"

Regina smiled and nodded in relief. "Thank you Emma."

The two women worked around each other seamlessly, preparing the rest of breakfast together. It felt so natural, so domestic and just right.

The savior turned the music back up; Kiss by Prince came on and she couldn't help but move to the music. "Hey Gina?"

Regina turned away from making fresh orange juice. "Yes Emma?"

"Put down the orange and dance with me. Please."

"Emma I don't um…" Before she could refuse, she was pulled into a loose embrace, swaying her hips in time with the blondes as their bodies pressed closer together.

"I'm your true love, you can't say no to me." Emma chuckled in such a cute way that Regina almost melted in her grasp. Now the blonde laughed, noticing the blush on the other woman's neck. "You have amazing curves, a beautiful body and I can also tell from the last 30 seconds that you have absolutely no problem doing this." Emma leaned forward, ending her small speech with a light peck on those lips before her. Regina's hands tightened instinctively around toned arms.

"Emma." The Mayor breathed against the woman's lips. She leaned in, pressing her lips harder against Emma's. They stayed that way, deepening the kiss. Emma felt Regina's tongue lightly grazing her bottom lip, encouraging them to part for her and so she did. The clash of teeth and tongues sent shivers through their bodies, hitting both women low in their gut.

Emma pressed Regina against the counter, her hands moving down over the brunettes hips till cool fingertips ran down the back of Regina's bare thighs. In a second, the Mayor found herself being lifted onto the counter, gasping in surprise, but never once breaking their kiss.

"Moms!" Henry called from upstairs. The sound of their son's voice, tore the women away from each other almost violently, as though a bucket of cold water had been thrown on them. Emma quickly backed off, helping a panting Regina off the counter. Before Henry got to the kitchen, Emma leaned in and stole one more quick kiss.

"Hey!" He walked in smiling, beyond happy to see his mother there. "Mom!" He hugged her tight. "What's for breakfast?"

Regina wrapped her arms around Henry and although it was warm and real, it wasn't full of all the love she had inside her. She looked at Emma, trying to draw the right emotions from her true love. She tried so hard but she knew Henry would be able to tell. He always knew when something wasn't quite right.

Emma put her hand on Henry's shoulder. "Set the table kid. We're having a big breakfast today."

"Yum! Do you need help in here?"

"We got it kid."

"Really?" He eyed both women who looked back at him confused. "Looked like you were just sitting on the counter which… when did you start doing that?" He turned to Emma. "Don't even get me started on you."

"Um…" Regina wanted to run and hide. She really had no idea what to say. "We… um…"

"Look mom, let me help you out here; I came downstairs quietly and saw you two… yeah. I went back upstairs and called out giving you enough time to wrap it up. So you're together now?"

"Maybe we should talk about it after breakfast sweetie."

"How about over breakfast mom?"

Regina let out a breath she had been holding way too long. "Okay. Let's eat then."

Emma finished up breakfast while Henry and Regina awkwardly set the table in silence.

"Mom?"

Regina was stuck in her head; every insecurity and fear eating away at her. "I'm sorry Henry did you say something?"

"Just checking that you're okay. Kind of zoning out there."

"I'm okay sweetheart. A little embarrassed, but I'm fine. Thank you."

As if on cue, Emma came in with a big plate of eggs and bacon and a plate of waffles. "Time to eat!"

"Thank God." Regina mumbled under her breath.

The way Regina's fingers brushed along Emma's back as she walked past her didn't go unnoticed by their son.

"So you're kissing now?" Henry at least had the decency to wait till they were all seated; it didn't stop Emma from almost choking on her eggs. "Yeah I guess we are."

Regina kicked her shin. "Henry… we need to talk to you about something pretty important." She tried to draw as much strength from Emma who sat there holding her hand. "I don't have my heart right now. Inside my chest I mean." Regina looked away, almost in shame. She didn't expect Henry to get up and walk around to her. He pulled her so she was standing and hugged her like he had when he was ten. He had to crane his neck awkwardly since he was now much taller than her. "Henry." Tears fell steadily when she realized what her prince was doing. He put his ear over her heart, or where it should have been.

"I knew it." He wasn't mad or pushing her away like she thought he might; flashes of a ten year old boy running off to Boston still fresh in her memory. Emma knew. She had seen it when Regina shared her memories. "I knew something was different." Then he looked at Emma. "Wait, still doesn't explain why you two were kissing."

Regina conjured up the box that held her heart, handing it to Emma. As soon as the blonde took the organ out of the box, Regina sighed happily. Emma touched it and it glowed, pulsating light emanating from it.

"Henry, Emma and I are"

"True loves." He finished for her.

"Yeah we found out the other night at Granny's." Emma put the heart back carefully.

"Why don't you put your heart back?" He wondered why she wouldn't, he didn't understand. His mother finally had another chance. Why wouldn't she take it?

"It's complicated Henry. I just need a little more time."

"Kid, your mom just needs to figure some things out and her heart carries a little too much pain for her to deal with it right now, so soon after everything with Robin. You understand?" Two sets of deep brown eyes looked at Emma.

"To be completely honest, I don't." He turned to Regina, taking her hands in his. "You are seriously the strongest woman I've ever known. I really don't understand but I'll be here for you. I'll always support you and I'll always believe in you mom."

"Henry." She pulled him into the tightest hug she could manage, reaching for Emma who in turn wrapped her arms around the pair. Feeling Emma surrounding them made Regina feel like her heart wasn't just in her chest again, but filled with more love than ever.

Emma's stomach grumbling quickly reminded the family that they still needed to eat.

when they finally started eating their food, Emma looked to Henry. "So do you have any questions for your mom and I?"

Henry swallowed the large bite of food in his mouth. "Are you moving in together? Are you gonna date? IS this gonna be public knowledge? Am I gonna have a baby brother or sister? Do you love each other now or is that something that'll come later?"

"That's a lot of questions dude."

"You asked me if I had questions and those aren't even all of them."

Regina cleared her throat. "I love Emma."

Green eyes snapped up to meet Regina's. "You do?" Emma knew this but it was something else to actually hear the words come out of the Queen's mouth.

"It's the truth Emma. I do love you." Regina tried to will the furious blush from her cheeks. Then she looked back at Henry. "I want to date Emma. I want to see what happens when we give ourselves a chance at happiness. You do need to understand though… how scary it is for me. I… I really don't know what I would do if anything happened to her." She practically choked on the tail end of her sentence, emotions taking over.

"Hey." Emma put her hand over Regina's. "Nothing is gonna happen to me Regina."

She scoffed. "You can't know that. Life has a way of taking everything I love from me. Emma I can't lose you. I can't raise Henry alone. I can't do that."

At this point, Emma had pressed her forehead against the older woman's, her hands gently cupping the sides of her face. "I love you Gina. I can't promise you what you want because I know things happen. But I can promise you that I'll always fight to make sure I find you no matter what." Regina's soft exhale tickled Emma's lips. "We've been to hell and back Mills. You think I won't keep coming back to you? I'll always find a way."

Regina sniffled, fearing the tears that were slowly creeping down her cheeks. She hated crying in front of people. Emma must have read her mind because she rubbed the offending tears from Regina's face. "First off it was technically the underworld, not hell. Second… please stop quoting the two idiots."

"Shut up." Emma said playfully. Regina did as she was told, moving forward to press her lips against the Sheriff's. The brunette pulled Emma closer, moving her lips like a familiar dance that she could never forget, tasting cinnamon and chocolate on those lips.

"Um… moms?"

The women almost forgot that their son was sitting there. They didn't even hear him so he did what he knew would work, throwing a handful of eggs at the couple who instantly sprang apart.

"Henry Daniel Mills!" Regina looked at her son in shock. She had no words. "We don't throw food in this…" She was cut off by a piece of waffle hitting her. Only this time it came from the woman next to her.

"House?" Emma finished, looking as innocent as possible. "Technically, your Majesty, this is my house. Different rules here."

Henry doubled over in laughter until Regina stood, walking off and disappearing around the corner.

"So do you think that may have been too much?"

Henry shook his head, seeing his other mother returning with a devious grin on her face.

"No dear." Regina whispered against the Sheriff's ear. "Definitely not too much." Before Emma could say anything, Regina emptied a can of whipped cream on the mother son duo. When the can was empty, Regina laughed, a full belly laugh that lit up the room.

"You're so beautiful."

At this remark, Regina quickly sobered up. "You've looked better." She smiled, reaching her hand out to wipe a bit of cream off Emma's chin then licking her finger.

Emma took the glass of orange juice to her left and smiled sweetly in Regina's direction; but instead of doing what Regina thought she would, Emma poured the freshly squeezed juice over her son's head.

"Ma!" He shrieked, his voice cracking as he ran to the kitchen for more supplies.

Thirty minutes later, the family had definitely ruined Emma's entire kitchen. Luckily Regina was kind enough to help magic it back to the way it was. Now Henry was in his room while Regina and Emma found themselves in the blondes large bathroom.

"So.. bath or shower?" Emma wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You trying to get me naked Emma?"

"Since I've met you Madam Mayor. Except now I know you wanna have me naked too." She wrapped her arms around Regina who smiled from ear to ear.

"How about I shower in the guest bathroom?" It almost seemed like she was retreating out of fear and that really made Emma nervous.

"We can use my bathroom Regina. We'll just take turns. It's okay I promise." Emma ran her fingers through dark, short hair.

"You're sure? I'm sorry… I'm just not ready for…"

"To be with anyone like that?" Emma was clearly insecure. The last person Regina was with was Robin and he just died. Maybe Regina blamed Emma a little.

"No Emma. I um… I want to have my heart when you and I… you know. I've been with people without my heart, I've been with people who didn't have theirs." She frowned, remembering Graham; another reason she didn't deserve the beautiful woman in front of her. "It's not something I want for you Emma. You deserve all of me, not just part of me. I want to give you everything but I'm not ready. Okay?"

Emma smiled and kissed Regina, pouring her heart into the kiss in hopes that Regina would feel her love. "I love you Regina Mills. I'd wait forever you."

"You promise."

"With all my heart."

 **Thank you so so much for reading this story. I promise it'll start picking up soon. I'm working on getting Regina's heart back where it belongs. Like… OMGEEEEE what was I thinking? I didn't and don't intend for this to be a slow burn, but I think the "drama" is necessary to move forward. Any who, let me know what you think, but reviews are not necessary. Also feel free to find me on IG! shelbelle1001 I post personal stuff, not really OUAT stuff, but I'm down to make new friends. lol.**


End file.
